A Good Big Sister
by YuriChan220
Summary: Shoukaku has what it takes to be a good sister...she just doesn't realize it.


**A Good Big Sister**

**Pairing: Shoukaku x Akagi**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Well...here I am again. I kinda wanted to give Shoukaku some love cause she's so cute and sweet. And this crack pairing is perfect. Cause if Zuikaku can have Kaga, then it would make sense for Shoukaku to have Akagi. Everybody wins~!**

**A-anyways, please enjoy!**

Shoukaku is still in shock. Another huge battle with the Abyssal and the Aircraft carriers such as herself, Kaga, Akagi and Zuikaku took a lot of hits. Fortunately, Yamato and Nagato, along with Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi, they finished them off. However, Zuikaku didn't count on a secret torpedo coming toward her and hitting her from behind. She took so much damage that it almost rendered her to sink. But Shoukaku managed to zip right to her and catch her before she completely sunk. Full of determination, she carried her little sister all the way to the docks to get her treated.

And here she is, sitting in her room, alone. She was unable to protect her little sister from the blast and it still shocks her. To be fair, she never expected it either, but she did see the torpedo coming and tried calling out to her, but it was too late. Has she been a bad sister because of this?

_Knock! Knock!_

"C-come in," Shoukaku says.

The door opens and Akagi's head pops up behind it. "Hello, Shoukaku-san. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," The silver haired girl replies. "Thank you for your concern."

Akagi just smiles and sits beside her on the bed. "I kinda see that you're still upset about what happened earlier. Is that right?"

"N-no..." Shoukaku can feel a lump in her throat. She shouldn't cry in front of the elegant, yet glutton Aircraft Carrier.

Akagi scoots closer and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Shoukaku-san...I am here to listen to whatever problems you have. You don't have to hide it, okay?"

The soft, tender voice she has. It's so soothing and sincere. And that smile that tells her that she can be trusted. No wonder Fubuki looks up to her so much.

"I-I couldn't protect Zuikaku..." The silver haired girl starts, clenching her fists on her skirt. "That torpedo was too fast. I could've helped her, but I didn't. She took the blast and almost sunk. And I couldn't save her..." Tears fall from her eyes and drop on her skirt. "I'm...I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I'm such a bad sister!"

Akagi embraces her tightly to comfort her, making Shoukaku sob even louder. She knows the feeling of not being able to protect someone you love. She's been there.

The crying lasts for about 10 minutes before the crying ceases and only sniffles are heard.

"Are you feeling better?" Akagi asks softly.

"Yes..." Shoukaku sniffles some more.

The dark brunette smiles and wipes the tears with her index finger. "You know...I don't think you're a bad sister at all. In fact, Kaga-san and Zuikaku-san were very grateful with your quick thinking."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Shoukaku asks and listens to Akagi carefully.

"You prevented Zuikaku-san from sinking," Akagi explains. "And you were the one who carried her all the way to the docks to get treated and repaired. You didn't rely on us to do it. You did it yourself."

"Akagi-san..." The silver haired girl realizes what her fellow Aircraft Carrier is saying.

"Even in tough situations, a good big sister always devotes to her little one. She loves and desires to protect her no matter what," Akagi says, caressing her cheek. "You definitely fit those traits. I'm very proud of you, Shoukaku-san~"

The silver haired girl lets out a soft happy gasp. "That means a lot to me, Akagi-san! Thank you for your kind words~!"

"No problem~" The dark brunette says and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm your girlfriend after all. Say, let's check up on your little sister right now. Kaga-san is in the docks with her."

"I'd love to~" Shoukaku nods and takes her hand to be on their way to the docks.


End file.
